Goodnight
by Hooded Kaio Ghost
Summary: Robin has a terrible nightmare concerning Slade...is Raven just the person to help him?


He stood in the shadows of the building, his breath shallow and his eyes fixed upon one thing. A man, tall and muscular, his body fixed into a fighting position. His eyes were fixed upon the one watching him, and they did not blink.

"Come now Robin, surely you have better things to do than to fight me?" The man asked his opponent.

"There is nothing else." Robin growled. "I will fight you, Slade."

Slade smirked to himself, and said before he struck, "I'm sure your friends will miss you, while you are here."

Slade suddenly sprang into action, rushing Robin head-on and punching him in the gut. Robin skidded back a couple feet, making dirt fly around. Robin pulled out his staff and prepared to make a move, Slade followed suit. Robin brought the staff around, and began slamming it at Slade. Slade dodged every hit, and brought his staff to rest against Robin's legs, tripping him and knocking him to the ground. Robin tried to get up, but Slade was immediately at his side, and forced him down with his stronger body.

Robin kept trying to break free, but Slade held him fast.

"Why fight Robin? When you can join me?"

Robin's face grew dark at the very thought. "I'll never fight for you! I fight for good!"

Slade gripped Robin's face with one hand, and forced him to look into his eyes.

"How can you fight for good, Robin, when you are anything but?" Slade questioned the struggling boy.

"You liar! Get off me!" Robin screamed, bashing his knuckles against Slade's face. Slade didn't even flinch.

"Ah, but I don't lie, Robin." Slade smiled with sinister malice. "You do."

Robin's face paled, and Slade continued to speak.

"You lied to your friends about where you were, when you were really stealing things for me. You lied when you never told them about who you really were. You lie to them every single night about going to sleep, when you really are out here, searching for me. You don't trust your friends Robin, and that can be very dangerous." Slade's eyes narrowed.

"You could easily disappear on one of your, 'nightly missions', and no one would ever find you again. You would be lost out of knowledge, mind, and thought. You would be lost to your so called friends, who you claim you care about, but would really put in harm's way to make sure I was finished. Face the truth Robin, you have no friends. Your focus, your determination, your very will to breathe is because of me."

Robin's nostrils were flaring, his chest was heaving, and his eyes were blazing with righteous hatred.

"GET…OFF ME!"

With a sudden burst of energy, Robin threw Slade off him and sent him flying across the roof. Robin picked up his staff, and went hurtling towards Slade. He slammed his staff into Slade's chest, his head, and his back. Slade fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Robin closed his staff, and placed it in his belt.

"I am nothing like you." He breathed angrily.

"Ah, but we are more alike then you think."

Slade suddenly jumped to his feet, gripped Robin's uniform, and pulled him up above the ground. He smiled wickedly, and said,

"I'll see you in hell, Robin."

Suddenly, he threw Robin. Robin flew farther and farther way from his enemy, wind blowing his short black hair forward, as the words that Slade said played over and over in his head, 'We are more alike then you think.'

Robin suddenly screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his life,

"NOOOOOOOO!"

He went crashing into the wall, blackness spilling out around him. He suddenly jumped up, screaming, "SLADE!"

He stopped screaming for a moment, looking around the room. There was a closet, a dresser, a window that overlooked the training area of Titan's Tower, and the bed which he was sitting in. His face was damp with sweat, and his sheets were pulled all around him. Robin breathed a sigh of relief, and sunk back into his bed.

"It was just a dream, but it felt so real."

He turned over, staring at his own hands with contempt. "I need to think; where's my robe?" He spotted it, hanging lifelessly over a chair. Robin got up from his bed, walked over to the chair, and slid the robe on. It was a dark black color, and it covered the dark blue pajama pants he was wearing. He just wasn't in the mood to sleep in his uniform again. Besides, criminal activity had slumped some this week, so he hoped that there wouldn't be trouble tonight.

He stepped in front of the door, it slid open in front of him, and he walked out. He began walking towards the elevator. He reached it, and pressed the up button. He waited a few minutes before the doors opened, and he stepped inside. The door slid shut, and Robin now had a world of opportunities before him. Downstairs? Upstairs? He decided on upstairs. Living Room? Roof? Training Room? He didn't have anything to do in the living room, he was too tried to train at the moment, so he decided on the roof. He pressed the button for the top floor, and the elevator began to go up.

Robin thought about why he was going up to the roof, '_Because it's quiet up there, because I can think, because I can see the whole city from there-- and I want to make sure it's safe.'_

Robin scoffed at himself; he was always trying to make sure something was safe. Just then, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Robin stepped out, heard the ding of the elevator doors shutting, and then…silence. There was a good breeze going, but otherwise, it was a clear night. He stepped over towards the edge and looked out at the bay. The water was making small foamy currents against the sand and the wind was whistling over the shining waters. Robin felt very at peace here, and he knew that this was why he came out here. To see this.

Just then, Robin had a strange thought. At first he ignored it, but as it got stronger, he decided to try it out. After all, what could happen? He began moving towards the west side of the roof, his black robe swishing around his feet. He still wasn't sure why he was going this way, when he saw it…or rather, her.

She was facing the city, the wind blowing her short lavender hair behind her. She was wearing her long navy cape, and Robin would have almost believed she was wearing her uniform, but he could see her black pajama pants when the wind made her cape fly. She wasn't speaking or moving. Robin figured she was meditating, and tried hard not to disturb her.

Just then, a quiet voice asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Robin looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, when he realized that it was Raven's voice he was hearing.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly, not willing to tell her about his nightmare. "You weren't meditating, were you?"

Raven was quiet for a moment, and Robin assumed she had gone back to meditating, when she answered, "No. I was just thinking."

Robin knew it was none of his business, but he asked, "What about?"

"What if the world ended tomorrow? What if we woke up, and found that the familiar sights we once knew were completely gone...I'm not sure I'd be ready for it." Raven admitted to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Raven…" Robin said hesitantly, carefully walking over to her. "Is something wrong? Something we need to talk about?"

Raven turned to look at him, shivering in the cold. "There's nothing wrong," She informed him. "I'm perfectly fine."

They stood in silence for what seemed an eternity before Raven spoke again. "I heard you." She whispered. The wind whipped her cape and gave Robin a glimpse of the black pajama pants, and long-sleeved black shirt she was wearing.

Robin felt his stomach flip when he heard her say this and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Raven stared blankly out at the shimmering bay, like she was reluctant to tell this information.

"I heard you screaming." She told him.

"You didn't…" Robin asked, horrified. Raven interrupted him.

"I didn't. I respect your mind Robin; I know when to not interfere."

Robin took a breath of relief at this; no one could ever know of his dreams. Or rather, his nightmares. Not Beast Boy, not Cyborg, not Starfire…especially not Starfire, and definitely not Raven. This was a secret he couldn't and wouldn't share willingly.

"I wish you would tell me though…just once…" Raven said to herself. Robin felt a sudden burst of hurt feelings hit him.

"Goodnight Robin."

Raven said, suddenly melting into the concrete. Robin took two steps back; he lived with her and he still wasn't used to her quick goodbyes. He stepped onto the spot where Raven was last standing and looked out at the city; so peaceful, but so dark.

"Goodnight Raven." He whispered to the city, the wind blowing his words away. Far, far away.

This one-shot was written on the Titans timeline, after 'Birthmark' but before 'The Prophecy'. Also mentions plotlines from the episode 'Masks'. I'd like to hear your comments, so please don't be shy about clicking that lavender button down there. Thank you!

Raine: So long succers! Nyah, nyah, nyah!


End file.
